


Bloodstream

by NowSilence



Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011), Trance (2013)
Genre: Adapted from a fanvid, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Disturbing Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers for these three movies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon meets Simon，and then they fall in love with each other. But something bad happens.<br/>One day, Brandon bumps into a man who really looks like Simon. He's Bruce. But obviously they are totally different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [「羞耻/迷幻/污垢·狗血剧」白玫瑰&红玫瑰](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58146) by 压酱. 



> This fanfic combines my own kinks with a fanvid named White Rose&Red Rose. Thanks for the auther of this brilliant fanvid! I'm glad for her permission to adapt the story.

“对不起，由于警方调查，请配合工作人员紧急疏散。”

地铁原地滞留了一段时间，Brandon看着近在咫尺的站台已经面无表情。之后随着人流挤出地铁，他不得不行色匆匆——看来今天注定迟到了。

这时候一个男人突然从拐角冲过来，一把抓住他的手臂。对方手上的血在他衣袖留下污痕，他还不及皱眉男人就晕了过去。于是在良心的谴责下，他又叫了救护车陪去医院，费用自然也一起垫了。

而这件事也就如小插曲般流过。

 

见到Simon Newton的时候，Brandon就觉得对方十分眼熟，因而不自禁多看了几眼，在对方还未注意到前收回了目光。Simon是这次公司合作的拍卖行高管，这段日子会与他们频繁地接触。洽谈结束后他们按常例握手，就是在这个时刻Brandon想起了Simon是谁。

大衣上的血渍。地铁。晕倒的男人。医院。

之后Brandon还特意Google了一下，对方作为“誓死捍卫画作的勇士”接受了媒体采访，报道开头就是他在病床上与拍卖行老板的合影。

Brandon笑了笑，从硬盘里挑了一部自己感兴趣的黄片开始享受今晚的时光，他已经预约了妓女，对方说还要几小时才能过来。这段时间他实在不想浪费了。

 

他们私下的第一次接触大概始于公司天台上的偶遇。Brandon有个小习惯，如果要加班的话会在休息时为自己准备一个小蛋糕，带到天台上慢慢享用。通常那里只有他一个人，今天他吃完蛋糕的时候随便瞟了眼竟然发现还有别人——如果不是对方香烟的隐约火光。

他就这么鬼使神差地于一片漆黑中踱到对方面前，开口问道：“Hey，你还有烟吗？”

对方显然被吓了一跳，这时远处的景观灯陆续开启，于彼此的脸庞折射出变幻的色彩，明明灭灭，有种不真实的错觉。他们只是对视，而沉默悄无声息地蔓延。

“抱歉我吓到了你。”Brandon的声音响起在宁静又空旷的天台上有些突兀。

Simon回过神来，给了他一个“无关紧要”的笑。他从口袋拿出烟盒抽了一支给Brandon。

“有火吗？”Brandon又问。

烟终于点燃了，他缓缓吸吐，烟雾从口鼻中逸出来，他没有忘记转头感谢对方。

“蛋糕好吃吗？”Simon突然冒出了这句话。

Brandon笑得有些尴尬，长久的秘密被一个还算陌生的人窥破，而且还是合作公司的工作伙伴，一定程度上有损了他一直以来建立的精英形象。他有些不知如何应对。

而对方的笑声就在此刻传来，一开始是断断续续如同喘气的喷笑，渐渐就变得大声。Brandon想想这幕场景的确也足够滑稽，于是跟着肆无忌惮地笑起来。两个大男人疯子般的大笑似乎足以撼动整个天台了。

“要是这时候有人过来，一定以为这里有两个神经病。”Brandon说。

“你说他会不会报警呢？”

“有可能。”

 

公司对这次合作的拍卖会非常重视，每天都在拼命赶工，推翻再重来，忙到Brandon连去洗手间自慰的时间也没有了。如今总算收尾，今晚他一定要好好放纵自己，把这段时间损失的全给补回来。

“你不怕得龋齿吗？”

Brandon转身，是Simon。

“没见过有人往咖啡里放那么多糖。”Simon笑着走过。

过了一会儿他们又在走廊的两端相遇，是Simon叫住了Brandon。

“Hey，今晚我提议大家聚餐，好好放松一下。你去吗？”

Brandon因对方的笑容晃了晃神才想起点头，而Simon一直停在原地等着他的回答。他们之间隔着一段距离，他想对方或许看不到他的反应，于是开口道：“很棒的主意。”

而后他们朝着不同的方向，继续原先的步伐。

 _噢他今晚的计划看来要打折扣了。_ Brandon有些郁闷，不过他不知道自己为什么想也不想就答应了，明明可以拒绝。

 

两个公司的职员吃完饭又杀去酒吧，有人提议玩转酒瓶的游戏，于是一只手机就被上缴了。现在流行用手机软件来玩，模拟真实场景。通过触摸屏操作，手指在酒瓶上面顺时针或者逆时针滑动，可以让酒瓶转起来，力度的不同转速也不一样。大家围坐成一圈，开始转动酒瓶，等瓶子停下后，让瓶嘴对准的人去做某件事，例如问他问题让他用真心话回答，否则罚酒等等，以此活跃气氛。

第一轮瓶子转到了一个矮个子男同事那里。他被要求去要一个坐在吧台边身材超辣的女生的电话。等他近前，对方一回头的长相简直没把他吓死，当下就回来自罚了三杯威士忌。

第二轮转到了这群人里为数不多的女性。她被要求：和你右边的男士一起关到洗手间里直到下一轮游戏结束。当然他们直到散伙都没有回来又是后话了。

大家几乎都被轮了遍，有些人多次中招，但是每个人只能喝一次酒。

终于也轮到了Brandon，他得和边上的人接吻。而这两个都是男性不说，一位是有些年纪的前辈，另一位则是Simon。

听到这个要求的时候他真是一个头两个大。 _还不如去洗手间里和女同事关在一起呢。_

他正准备去拿酒瓶，却发现酒刚好喝完了。启唇欲言，脏话就被另一个人吞在了喉咙里。他们这桌响起此起彼伏的尖叫欢呼声，也招致了酒吧中别的客人起哄。

起先Simon只是含住了Brandon的唇瓣，然后试探性地把舌头伸了进去。他看对方并没有拒绝，就趁机把Brandon的口腔扫荡了一遍，试图找出哪些是他的龋齿。Brandon的老二其实已经硬了，他紧抓Simon的头发，手上的筋脉似乎都在颤动。不得不说，他很享受这个吻。他们的舌头在口腔里缓慢而缠绵地翻搅追逐，舔过牙齿，舔过舌根。

Simon先放开了他，而Brandon仍有些意犹未尽，下意识舔了舔自己的唇。

谁都不希望这个游戏结束。

他们晚上去了Simon家，在电梯里像玩游戏一样吻了又分，分了又吻。当Simon打开门的时候，Brandon几乎立刻就把对方压在墙上疯狂亲吻。Brandon的大衣、西装渐次脱落，衬衫的纽扣岌岌可危。而Simon只在外套里穿了件藏青色的毛衣，Brandon沿着对方的尾椎骨一节节摸上去，在他的耳边呢喃他们将要做的事。Simon听得心痒难耐，双手捧住他的脸说道：“你给老子痛快点，操我！”

他急切地帮Brandon解开皮带，拉下裤链。对方的巨根几乎立刻弹跳了出来。他不禁失笑，用手指戳了下，然后舔了舔自己的手指说道：“你看它都等不及了。”

Brandon简直要被这场景冲昏头脑。Simon玫瑰色的双唇，湖水蓝的眼睛让他沉溺。他拿过对方的手，就刚才Simon舔过的地方又进行润湿、吞咽，直到他满意了，便引导着对方的手伸进他自己的后穴里耐心开拓，嘴里的描述也没有停。等到差不多的时候，他就把对方的手抽出来换上了自己的老二。Simon感到自己被填满，发出了夹杂着愉悦大于痛苦的叫声。他的双手反身抱住Brandon的颈项，他们就像两棵藤树缠绕在一起，难分难舍，亲密而又不至窒息。Brandon握紧了他的腰不断冲撞，聆听他的呻吟，耐心地寻找他的敏感点。他在Simon脖子、耳后不断捻磨、舔祗、吮吸，不时交换一个吻。Simon觉得他已经失去了自我，跌入这样一场让人沦陷的疯狂性爱里，跌入名为Brandon的漩涡里。

 

两个公司的合作结束了，而他们两个并没有。

Simon邀请Brandon去一家餐厅吃饭，Brandon对这样的进展有些始料未及。他承认那晚他们过得很愉快，可是对于之后，他其实从未有过期待。他焦虑地在家里来回踱步，期间还和欲求不满的女性通过视频对话来了场远程性爱。他掏出一本本黄色杂志，把书页翻得啪啪响，也不知道自己看进去了点什么。时间一分一秒地过去，他的焦灼不安难以纾解。最后他还是决定去了，虽然足足迟到了一小时。

“Brandon，这里！”

Simon脸色不太好，舒了口气叫来服务生。

“对不起，我迟到了。”Brandon摆着非常抱歉的表情，脱下自己的外套入座。他有那么些局促不安，具体体现在点菜上。他完全不知道应该点什么，也没有心思看菜单，于是Simon只好帮他决定了。

“你很紧张吗？”Simon有些无奈地看着Brandon，明明是对方有错在先，现在怎么搞得他罪大了的样子。

“没有，我只是刚赶过来，还没静下心。”

很明显的谎话。Simon并未揭穿，继续说了下去：“我以为你怕我。”

“不。”Brandon即刻就否认了。

他只是无所适从，只是不知道该如何进行一个正常的约会——如果这能被称为约会的话。

“我们还是换个话题好了。”Simon下意识舔了舔自己的嘴唇，Brandon对他会和自己聊什么毫无准备。

“你现在有交往对象吗？”Simon问道。

“没有。”

“怎么会……”他下意识地表现出疑惑，Brandon只好耸了耸肩表示无奈。

“你呢？”

“我也没有……不过我之前有个女友，分手了。”

“所以说你并不是，我的意思你应该懂。或者说你是一个——”

Brandon有些羞于启齿，而Simon替他说了出来：“Gay。没错我一直是。”他接着说道，“之前那个女朋友只是我想试试自己能不能变直，可惜失败了。我想现在纽约同性恋的接受度比以前要好多了。”

“但如果让你的上司知道，这说不定就不是什么好事了。”话一出口Brandon就后悔了，他赶忙望了对方一眼，出口道歉，“对不起，我、我不该这么说。”

“没关系，我的朋友。”Simon拍了拍Brandon的肩膀，“你今天真的太紧张了。之前私下里接触也没见你这样。虽然不知道什么原因，但我希望你能放松下来，别想那么多，好吗？”

这时候服务生把晚餐送过来了。

“先吃吧。”

过了一会儿，Simon又问道：“那你之前呢？有没有曾经和什么人交往过？”

Brandon思考了下，把答案在脑子里过了遍，他实在不希望自己再说出什么不得宜的话来。

“有过几个，但在短时间都是好聚好散。我一直觉得和别人维持一段长久而稳定的关系是很艰难的一件事。”

Brandon的话里隐隐透出些隔绝的意味，但是Simon仍旧锲而不舍地问道：“那么最长的那个呢？最长的那个维持了多久？”

“四个月吧，我想。”

Simon决心要打破这个时限。

当服务生把餐后甜点放在Brandon的面前，他有点小小的惊讶。

对方看着他呆愣的模样道：“特别为你点的，我想你应该会喜欢。”

“谢谢。”Brandon不知道该说什么，只能静静地开吃，而Simon看着这样的对方，已经觉得非常满足。

 

Simon开始入驻Brandon的生活，而他也的确改变了对方作为单身汉的过去时。Brandon不用再面对电脑的时候，吃着从冰箱里拿出的不知放了几天的意大利面。Simon时常会为他做些新鲜的食物，或者约他出去进餐。

他跑步的时候，也不用再孤单一人，不用再插上耳机听Glenn Gould的钢琴，因为Simon会不耐烦地把他的耳机扯下来，然后让他听他说话。渐渐地Brandon也就没有这个习惯了。

当然，他们做爱。Simon似乎某种程度上治愈了Brandon的性瘾，他已经几个月没有招妓，实在忍不住的时候他也只会自慰。对方填补起了他那些空虚的时光，不是用毯子简单地盖着取暖，而是如保暖内衣般，紧密贴合他的每一寸肌肤，没有掩盖了他原本的轮廓。这种变化是惊人的，难以置信的，但它们确实在发生。他几乎就要以为自己可以像正常人一样生活，不用再小心掩饰那些令人鄙夷的羞耻。

但是问题开始出现在Simon身上。

有一次Simon在Brandon洗澡的时候来了，他的电脑正开着，开机自动弹出了黄色网站的视频对话，一个女人在镜头里搔首弄姿，发出淫声浪语。Simon非常愤怒，第一次与Brandon争吵。他开始整天疑神疑鬼，害怕失去对方。

Simon会问一些过去从不关心的问题：“刚刚在楼下和你说话的女人是谁？”

“一个以前的同学，没想到她搬来这里了。”

“笑得倒是挺开心的，你们以前有一腿吗？”Simon冷笑着说道。

“你在胡思乱想些什么？”

“哦那你沙发夹层里的耳环又是怎么回事？”Simon尖刻地问。

Brandon一愣，他其实已经一段时间没有招妓了，可能是以前的哪个女人忘记拿走了。

“那应该是和你在一起以前的事。”Brandon坐下勾住Simon的肩膀，“你知道，我会打电话让妓女来上门服务。不过那都过去了。”

显然Brandon刚刚那瞬间的犹豫让Simon觉得对方是在思考计策欺骗自己，所以他的表情带着明显的不信任，腾地从沙发上站起来就摔门离去。

Simon的这种表现开始让Brandon有些无法承受，对方没事就会给他打电话，问他在哪里，和谁在一起，干什么。他甚至等在Brandon公司楼下，也不怕被之前认识的人发现，等着对方一起回他自己或Brandon的家里。发展到后来，甚至Brandon随便多看了谁一眼，无论男女老少，Simon都会胡乱吃一通飞醋。

他再也离不开Brandon了，没有对方他根本活不下去。Simon的占有欲让本就存在性瘾的Brandon心理压力越来越大。Brandon终于提出分手。

Simon歇斯底里地发作了一通，Brandon决定不为所动，但还是在对方离开后泡在浴缸里痛哭了一场。

这太可怕了。明明过去都那么好，为什么会变成现在这个样子？

他过上了没有Simon之前的生活。和对方在一起的几个月里再也没有找过别人发泄的Brandon招妓了，他已经蒙灰的黄色杂志影碟们又回归了。而Simon对他继续纠缠不清，拼命打电话，甚至还写很长的信道歉。他迫切希望两人重归于好，而Brandon一概不理。

他穿上运动衣和羽绒背心，戴上毛线帽，耳机里播放着Glenn Gould的钢琴，穿过一条又一条街道，在红灯的时候原地小跑。或许有时候他会在Simon家楼下站一整晚，直到对方屋里的灯灭了再走。但他坚决不再为对方所动容。

 

一次下班归来，Brandon在地铁里和一个有夫之妇眉来眼去，出站后却未找到对方，带着一种怅然若失回到家。他在家门口看到了Simon，他以为那只是他自己的幻觉，以为他内心深处的思念已经能搅乱他的大脑了。于是他也没仔细看就用钥匙开了门。对方尾随他进去，冲脸就是一拳，Brandon的公文包被打掉在地上。Simon哭着求Brandon复合，Brandon看到地上摔落的蛋糕盒不知为何心中一酸，那些作废的前事汹涌袭来好似要淹没他的脑海。

 

……

Simon随便挑了一张碟片放进了Brandon的碟片机里。

_I want your love. I want your love._

Brandon失笑，怎么对方的品味和自己的妹妹不谋而合了？

“Hey，我们跳舞吧。”Simon兴奋地建议道。

“不要。”Brandon立刻拒绝，他才不要对方发现他在这方面四肢不协调。

“Come on! Come on!” 他听到Simon的苏格兰口音在他耳边绕啊绕，甩开对方的手不理睬。

_绝对不行。_

他这么想着，对方已经随着音乐扭动起来了，幅度大到扯起了衣服下摆，露出白晃晃的腰肉来。

_该死的Simon眼睛里全是情色的挑逗！为什么嘴唇那么红？那么想要我操你吗？_

Brandon有些咬牙切齿，看来是该做些什么惩罚下那小子了。

“你他妈忘了是谁把你送到医院的是吧？”

“你说什么？”

“我忘了你还不知道。”Brandon暧昧的笑容让Simon有些入迷，只听对方继续道，“你在地铁里昏倒，是我送你去的医院，垫付的医药费。说吧，你准备怎么还？”

“喂，你干什么！轻点！”“你他妈手放哪儿呢混蛋！”“啊你给我出去！唔……”

Brandon把Simon的牛仔裤扯下来抽打对方的屁股啪啪作响，最后压倒狠狠操了一通。

……

“你在看什么？”Simon凑过来问，Brandon已经来不及遮挡屏幕，“啊哈情趣用品，被我看到了！为什么不让我一起看？”

Brandon毫无预兆地站起来就想往别的地方冲，Simon追过去一下子扑到了对方的背上。

“你在害羞吗？为什么不让我一起看？为什么为什么为什么？”

“我发现……你有时候怎么像个小仓鼠一样……窜得这么快！”

Brandon把Simon放下来，转身狂挠对方的痒，然后他们就纠缠到沙发上去了。

……

“你后脑勺那里是怎么回事？”Simon问道。

“远古遗迹。”Brandon把对方圈在怀里，“据说地球上只有极个别的人继承了这个特性，它具有神秘的力量。要知道古尼安德特人是现代欧洲人祖先的近亲……”

“什么鬼啊你。”

Simon在他怀里笑得整个人都缩了起来，Brandon把对方的下巴挑起，又开口道：“其实是我小时候和表哥玩游戏，我坐在他脚上，他把我往上抛。我的头撞上了天花板，当时昏迷了有五到十分钟吧记不清了，我都吓的尿裤子了。”

“噢你们真是……”Simon用心疼的眼神专注地看着Brandon，终于没有抑制住自己笑得眼泪溢出眼眶。

……

他们曾经也拥有过如此美好的时光，为什么后来他的小天使变成了恶魔，因为白玫瑰的刺始终存在吗？

 

Brandon心一软就答应了，他才明白自己长久以来的坚持是如此不堪一击。他们一同分食了那个破碎的蛋糕，Simon开心地一整晚都黏着Brandon不放。

对方离开后Brandon把他所有的黄色杂志、碟片、情趣用品、笔记本电脑统统装在垃圾袋里扔掉，准备迎接一个全新的开始。

奇怪的是好几天都没有对方的消息。直到一个礼拜后警方通过电话簿上的通话记录找到了他，他们告诉他，Simon死了。他被上次那伙偷画的歹徒找到，百般折磨，然后开车撞进海里。

他有时候会想，Simon到底是被车撞死，还是在海水中窒息身亡的？他不敢再想下去，因为无论哪一种，他当时都不在对方身边。

他们才要重新开始新的生活，却已经丧失了机会。

他总是在Simon坟前放上一朵白玫瑰，花语是甘心为你付出所有。

_如果能够。_

 

 

 

***

Brandon在超市遇见那个人的时候差点以为自己能看到鬼魂。对方顶着黑眼圈和满脸伤疤与他擦肩而过，他们对视了一眼，那双眼睛即使在如此邋遢的外表下依然承载了仿佛静谧了几个世纪的湖泊。Brandon追了上去，可惜那个男人就这么消失不见。

再次遇见，那人正穿着女装站在街边。他戴着金色的假发，画了浓重的上下眼线，嘴唇涂了鲜艳的大红色，但是下巴上一圈姜黄色的胡子出卖了他，对方似乎也并未意识到这点。

 _异装癖么？_ Brandon心想。

他说要找他的丈夫Bruce Robertson，Brandon于是告诉对方他会带他去找，转而带回了自己家——不过是想引诱他上自己的床而已。

Brandon一边抚摸着对方的脚，一边除下高跟鞋。竟然还穿了黑丝——那么看对方的腿也确实挺像女人的。

那个奇怪的男人坐在床上看着Brandon的一举一动并不说话，反而有股娇嗔的意味。

_你抱我起来，抱我起来。_

Brandon脑海里响起Simon的声音，他把双臂插在他肋下，抱紧了Simon。

他的腿蹭着他，却有裙子的阻碍。Brandon不疑有他地把裙子撩上去，摸到对方大腿根处的丝袜。

_Hey，帮我脱掉它们好么。_

Brandon脑子里的声音又响起来。他企图粗暴地扯下来，但对方伊始的惨叫让他惶恐，于是他小心翼翼地先把手指伸进丝袜里，触摸到对方覆盖着腿毛的肌肤，几乎是耐心地把丝袜给卷了下来。另一只也是一样。

现在他的Simon终于安静了，而Brandon却很不高兴。他喜欢对方像只小鸟一样在他耳边唧唧喳喳个不停。为了达到这个目的，他开始努力开拓对方的性趣。

修长有力的手指从整条腿上一溜烟划过，来到某个隐秘地带。

Simon的性器被内裤紧紧地包裹着，好像涨得难受。Brandon为他着急，他的手急切地要把对方的裤子扒下来，可他找不到裤腰。他低下头仔细地查看，发现被裙子给紧紧地包裹着。对方穿的是丁字裤，因为仰卧，Brandon的手摸进去时被牢牢压着，那极富手感，裸露在外的屁股——匍匐着想要被他进入。

_他的Simon已经等不及了。_

Brandon终于磕磕绊绊地扯下了裙子，扯下了对方的内裤。Simon的老二暴露在空气里，Brandon心疼地摸了摸，然后把嘴巴凑了上去。

他把对方勃起的龟头含在嘴里，用嘴唇包住牙齿，以免牙齿伤到对方的阴茎，同时手有规律地抚弄阴茎的其余部分。他可以感到对方的老二在他嘴里越来越硬，口中逸出破碎的呻吟，龟头开始分泌出球腺液。于是他放下手，更为卖力地用舌舔弄龟头、阴囊及整个性器，舌头的位置与力量产生了不同程度的刺激感，而吮吸又增加了对阴茎压力的磨擦。

Brandon大力吸吮对方的老二，声音在安静的室内被放大，刺激对方发出破碎的颤音，而他额上的汗也断断续续地顺着脸庞滑落。

_这很棒。_

他继续在对方的阴茎上转动自己的舌头舔弄，直到对方终于泄了出来。他尽数吞下去，溅在外面的也没有浪费，被用来开拓对方的后庭。Brandon的老二也硬了，不过他还记得从抽屉里掏出保险套。

_橘子味，Simon的最爱。_

他想他在继续之前，应该要为对方把上衣脱了。今天Simon迷迷糊糊地任他摆布，往常早就冲到他面前要他狠狠折腾了。他快乐地笑出了声，脱到文胸的时候愣了下，但很快就在解决后扔到一边。

_他的Simon。_

湿漉漉的蓝眼睛已经饱含了泪花，脸色潮红，难耐地扭动着身体。

“嘘，别急。”

这时候Brandon才把自己的裤子给脱下来，双手托起对方的腿架到自己肩上。在这个姿势下，Brandon的阴茎深深捅入了对方体内，立刻引来了更为剧烈的淫叫。不得不说Simon的声音真是太让他陶醉了，他寻着对方以往的敏感点冲撞，但是效果似乎和以前不同。倒是在一些别的什么地方，对方的反应更为强烈，他便顺着新的方向卖力开拓。

 

第二天早上。

Bruce醒在一个陌生的地方，身上未着寸缕。想要爬起来，浑身又莫名其妙地酸痛。

_天哪他昨晚又不知道和谁乱搞了。_

“你醒了。”

有个男人走进房间，温柔地朝他微笑。

“我想你的衣服应该不能穿了，我找了一套你看合不合身。”

对方穿着浅蓝色的衬衣和黑色西装裤，束紧的皮带把腰线很巧妙地带了出来。抓着衣服的手指也很漂亮，修剪得十分干净的指甲，手背上暴起的青筋似乎隐藏着一股力量。

_真是个性感的家伙。_

“我做了早饭，一起吃吧。”

对方回过头的侧脸在晨光中镀上一层光晕，好像要蒸发一样。睫毛柔软地乖巧地翘着，这么形容一个男人的这个部位似乎不太好，但Bruce想不到别的描述。对方的整个轮廓更倾向于欧洲人的长相，应该不是当地人，他在心里下了定义。

Bruce觉得自己不能再看下去了，开口打破了沉默：“我是Bruce Robertson，你怎么称呼？”

“Brandon Sullivan，你好。我想你试下衣服是否合身，然后出来吃早饭吧。”

“你真是太好了。”Bruce拍了一下Brandon的手臂，笑容晃到了对方的眼睛。

_真的太像了。_

“Sullivan，我想知道我们昨天是怎么遇见的，我怎么他妈一点儿印象都没有。”

“叫我Brandon就行，我可以叫你Bruce吗？”

“当然可以，伙计。”对方并未回答他的问题，他只好这么装傻过去了， _真扫兴。_

“你的衣服。”

Bruce要走的时候Brandon给了他一个大纸袋，他指了指自己身上的T恤说：“你能留个电话给我吗？洗干净还你。”

“噢当然。”

Brandon关上门后在原地深呼吸了几次，他还对Bruce脖子上的勒痕有点恍惚。但现在，他该去上班了。

 

Brandon和别人战得正欢，手机铃声响了，他扫兴地拿过来准备按掉，看到陌生号码突然一个激灵，手机掉在了地上。

铃声断了。

他没有再继续做下去的兴致，把妓女打发出门，然后步行到客厅。他在落地窗前的台阶上坐了下来，赤裸着身体让他有些发抖，他只好用手指拼命来回抓头发。卧室里的手机铃声再度响起，他快速地冲过去，差点滑倒在地。

还是那个号码。他按了接听。

“Hey，Brandon吗？我是Bruce。”

“是我。”

“你的衣服我洗好了，你看什么时候送过来比较方便。”

“现在。”Brandon深吸了一口气，不停地来回踱步。

他能听到电话那头对方沉重的呼吸声，然后是带着笑声的“OK”。

Bruce到的时候还穿着警服，Brandon开他的玩笑：“你这样让我压力很大，警官。”

他解释道：“我刚从警局出来，来不及换衣服。”

Brandon只穿着紧身的白T和四角短裤，不知是有意还是无意。Bruce虽然知道大老爷们间不该注意这个，但对方的身材真该死的令人羡慕。

“你经常健身吗？”Bruce问他。

“定期会去，不过我还是喜欢慢跑。”

“那挺好的。你看我年龄上去，不运动都快有啤酒肚了。”Bruce把警服外套撩起来，里面的衬衫牢牢包着他的肚子，看上去有些肉肉的。

Brandon咧开嘴笑了。

_好像鲨鱼。_

Bruce觉得自己这个比喻还挺精准的。

“想喝什么？”Brandon问。

“有酒吗？”

“朗姆酒。”

“太棒了。”

Bruce坐在沙发上无事可做，就在Brandon家的客厅里走了一圈。他在碟片机前翻捡里面的碟子，然后放了张上去。

_I want your love. I want your love._

音乐声钻进耳朵的时候Brandon简直以为自己出现了幻听，他带着一种惶惑静悄悄地踏入客厅，看到Bruce背对他随着音乐摇摆，那一刻他觉得自己仿佛见到了Simon。

他走过去把对方抱在怀里，蹭着脖子。

对方回过头来，下巴上的胡子是那么刺眼。Brandon揪住他的下颔焦急地凑上去亲吻，过了一会儿Bruce也开始回应他。碟片里运转的音乐击打着有规律的节拍，炽热的空气在缓缓发酵。他们的身体吸合着暧昧的距离，Bruce转过身来，开始扯自己身上的警服，Brandon时不时给他搭把手。

“我来。”Brandon这么说的时候Bruce正在拉扯自己的领带，对方从善如流地一把拉过来和他交换了一个深吻。

“我的酒呢，伙计。”Bruce摸着Brandon的唇问道。

“你确定现在就想要？”Brandon握住了他的手腕。

“当然。”

Brandon离开，很快又空手而归。

“喂，我的……”Bruce的后话被Brandon通过唇舌渡过来的酒给淹没了，而冰块的凉则更为刺激，他觉得自己的嘴唇快要失去知觉。

他们互相在口腔里推动那块冰，Brandon有时会叼着它去蹭Bruce的嘴唇，他企图躲避又被拉回来，不容抵抗。酒液沿着唇畔滑下——甜味，还有彼此的味道交织。

Bruce的手下移到对方的裆部，那里已经被支起一个小帐篷，他故意狠捏了一下，换来对方的吸气声。

“操，你可以把你那碍事的短裤脱了吗？”Bruce不耐烦地说。

Brandon回击：“那你为什么不把你那该死的西裤扒下来？我看着不顺眼很久了。”

“像你这种狗娘养的就是仇警！”Bruce去扯Brandon的短裤，而对方则来扒他的裤子，场面一时有些混乱。

Brandon和他的皮带较上劲了。

“我说你他妈能不能轻点！”Bruce抱怨道。

他们的下身都已经暴露在了空气里。Brandon竟然腾腾腾地走到自己的房间开始翻箱倒柜。Bruce在原地爆了个粗，只见对方回来的时候手中多了几样东西。

“我想我们还是要注意下安全，我不想让你难受。”

“我说你他奶奶的怎么和个女人似的磨磨唧唧！”

Brandon给自己半勃起的阴茎戴上了安全套，然后绕到Bruce背后说：“你能不能弯一下腰？”

“你要干嘛？”接下来响彻的都是Bruce的粗口和叫声。

“你往我后面喷了什么玩意儿！”

Brandon把瓶子举给对方看： **后庭松弛喷雾。**

**纯天然植物萃取配方，薄荷味更清爽舒适。**

“舒服吗？”Brandon认真地问道。他把手伸进对方的后穴里开拓起来，直到觉得差不多了，用一只手托住Bruce的臀，然后把他的一条腿抬高。摸索着插入自己老二的时候Bruce的吸气声让他停下了动作，等到对方的肛门括约肌适应后再度抽插了起来。Bruce的手紧紧勾着他的脖子，配合着上下抽动。

“我说你能不能快点？”Bruce抱怨道。

Brandon不回答，他的唇来到对方的颈项，又不断游移，一口咬住耳垂，对方的身体很明显地颤抖了一下。他恶意加大舔弄的力度，换来Bruce更高频率的呻吟。

“现在知道了吗？光舔舔你的小耳垂你就不行了。”Brandon朝Bruce的耳朵里吹了一口气，缓缓地吐出这些字句。

“你这废柴就这点本事？白长了那么大的枪把儿了！”

Bruce能感到Brandon的肉棒渐渐抽离他的后穴，他刚骂了句操，对方就径直插了进来，他能感到自己的穴肉随着性器的迅速进入配合地咬合收缩， _真他妈刺激！_ 他自觉地动起来，Brandon则更快，到最后Bruce只能发出上气不接下气的呻吟。Brandon射了好一会儿，而Bruce的白浊早就可怜兮兮地全喷在了Brandon的腹部。对方退出来，Bruce托住了他的腰，开始舔舐他身上的精液，同时不忘重重地吮吸那些棒呆了的腹肌。

Bruce的头渐渐下移，他替Brandon摘下盛了满满精液的安全套，然后开始舔弄对方的肉棒。Brandon抓着他的头发，他吞了一部分进去。

“够大吗？”Brandon问道。

回答他的只有对方的大力吞咽声，坦白说Bruce的技术还不错。他的性器又变硬起来，热乎乎地被包裹在Brandon的口腔里，他把对方拉得离自己更近，能听到含糊的呜咽声伴随着他再次的喷射。精液从对方的嘴里漏下，Bruce慢慢退出，舔了舔自己的嘴角。Brandon拿来纸巾，他们互相清理干净。

“Hey.” Brandon对正在套衣服的Bruce说道，“以后还能找你吗？”

“打炮？”Bruce了然地笑笑，没有正面回应。

他走到门口的时候突然停了，一下子凑到Brandon面前。他比对方要矮半个头，但过近的距离可以让Brandon清楚地看到他在灯光下透明珠子般剔透的蓝眼睛。他故意用自己刺手的胡子蹭上对方脸颊，然后压低声音说：“电话联系。”

 

圣诞节快到了，Bruce去Dr. Verme Rossi那里复诊。老人家穿着一套深蓝色的西装，佩带红色的领结，已经有了浓浓的圣诞气氛。

“上次我们聊过之后，你怎么样了，Bruce？应该没什么问题了吧。”

“没有。”Bruce左右转着椅子摇头。

“你还定时定量吃药对吧？”

“是的。”

“Bruce，我给你开这些药，应该够吃到下次治疗了。” Dr. Rossi慈祥地微笑着。

“圣诞快乐，Bruce。”

“谢谢您。”他走到门口回头说道，“也祝您圣诞快乐。”

 

Bruce正坐在自家梳妆台前，他把头发往后一捋，倒了几颗药刚准备吃，就在镜子里看到一个人。

“Davie？”

他迅速地回头，眼里瞬间积聚起泪水凝在眼眶，欲坠不坠。

可惜什么也没有。

“操！”他转回来，镜子里一个丑陋的大猪头闪现，顷刻又跳回他自己的脸。

他伸手触向镜子又缩回来，愤怒地把药重新塞进瓶子里，药片随着他的大动作撒在外面——而他不在乎。他从口袋里掏出毒品，放在鼻子里卖力地吸食起来。而后他深吸了一口气，开始四处翻找什么东西，但是一无所获。他狠狠踢墙发泄，一样东西膨地掉在地上。

是他一直在找的手机。

他一屁股坐在地上，手指快速地滑动着屏幕，播出了电话。

“Brandon，我是Bruce。你今晚有空吗？来我家里吧。收到请回电。”

 

“用力勒紧我！用力！用力！”Bruce的整张脸表情都十分痛苦，但他依然不停地要求Brandon用绳勒紧他的脖子。对方坐在他的身上不停冲撞，而他的尖叫响彻在整个房间里，床头的木板都与墙发生了激烈的摩擦运动。

起先上面的一直是Brandon，不知什么时候就变成了Carole，恍神间又成了他讨厌的女同事Amanda Drummond，竟然还有Peter Inglis！那个死娘炮！

但是突然之间他们都不见了，又是那个丑陋的猪头！他感觉自己都能呼吸到那股肮脏的臭气。Bruce立刻拿枕头捂住自己的脸，他感到身上的力量抽离他的身体，离开床畔。

Bruce拿开枕头的时候，看到Brandon正在穿衣服。

“喂老子没说停你凭什么停下？”

Brandon回头给了他一个漠然的眼神，他突然觉得好像不认识对方了。他坐回到床上，不自知地放软语气道：“Hey，刚刚玩得不是挺开心的吗？”

Brandon转过头看他，对方的脖子上还垂着可笑的绳子，勒痕清晰可见。这不是他第一次看到了。

“你确定还想要？”Brandon的笑容让Bruce产生一种危险的直觉，但他当时并没有多想，雀雀欲试地回答了“当然”。

如果知道那天晚上对方会那么失控，完全不顾他感受最后都操出了血。他发誓一定会把Brandon Sullivan从阳台上扔下去，摔得脑浆迸裂。

 

“你他娘的对我屋子做了什么？”Bruce面对焕然一新的居家环境质问Brandon。他以为经过昨晚那么丧心病狂的伤害之后，对方应该识趣开溜的。但是那么干净的屋子——他承认自从Carole离开后就再没有过了。

“我看有点乱就理了下，不知道你会不会介意。” Brandon的回答倒有些不好意思？Bruce有点像看神经病一样看着对方，之后又突然了悟般地看了他一眼，尽管对Brandon的火气熄灭了一些，但不代表他原谅对方了。

“那我是要好好谢谢了，连带——”他顿了顿，面带凶狠地强调了那两个字，“昨晚。”

“我……”Brandon的话被吞在了Bruce的吻里，他有些始料未及，因而反应过来的时候回应得未免有些激烈。眼看他们又是要来一发的趋势，Bruce赶忙托住了Brandon的脖子，贴着对方的额头说道：“Hey，我今天还要去局里，不能耽误了事。”

“我等你，反正我今天休息。”Brandon急切地回答道。

Bruce也没当一回事儿，匆匆踏出了门。

 

Bruce回来已经是第二天一大早。

“你怎么还在……”他刚想说下去，发现Brandon正躺在沙发上睡着，不过已经被他弄醒了。

“你回来了。”Brandon睡眼惺忪地说道，“饭吃了吗？”

“我没想到你还在这儿。”Bruce想起手上拎着的东西又问道，“你喜欢吃蛋糕吗？同事硬塞的，我不爱吃甜食。”

“喜欢。”Brandon的眼泪随着他抬头的瞬间滴落，他想到了Simon，想到他在天台偷吃蛋糕被对方发现，想到他为他点的蛋糕，想到他们最后一次见面，一起分食的那个破碎的蛋糕。 _一切都回不去了，他知道。_

如果和Simon在一起让Brandon觉得自己像个正常人，那么和Bruce则是携手堕落的快感。对方沉迷于烟酒毒品，性格糟糕透顶，生活一团乱麻。而他表面光鲜，内里肮脏的令自己都愧为羞耻。在Bruce这里他永远不用掩饰自己，或者说他是在放任自己。一切只会变得更糟，但他毫无办法——他没有选择。

他在Bruce面前尴尬地擦了擦泪，对方并未多问，只是把蛋糕放在沙发前的台子上去洗澡了。Brandon在哗哗的水声里吃到一半，突然就站起来冲进浴室。他还穿着早上醒来的装束，紧身的白T和四角短裤，把整个瘦削却有力的身材包裹了起来。

“你他妈怎么回事？”

Bruce以为对方又要和他做爱，但是Brandon只是从身后牢牢抱住他，挣都挣不开。他也不知过了多长时间，感觉自己的乳头正在被玩弄。他转过身来，Brandon开始一边吸着他的乳头，一只手揉捏着另一边企图取悦他。

Bruce一把推开对方。

“你又发什么疯！”

“对不起。”Brandon眼里开始有泪水滑落，奇怪的是Bruce在莲蓬头的冲刷下也能看的一清二楚。

“我不进去，真的。”Brandon承诺道，“我只是想要摸摸你，不要拒绝我，Simon。”

Brandon的声音越来越小，混合着嘈杂的水声，所以Bruce也没有注意到对方最后说了什么。

 

休息日的时候Brandon无事可做，开始整理一些Simon的东西。他们未曾同居过，但是对方多少在他这里留下了不少痕迹。别问他为什么这么久之后才开始整理——他也不知道。

那个大纸袋被他扔在衣橱的角落里，茕茕孑立。那套原本属于对方的衣服被一个和他长得很像的人穿过。Brandon把T恤掏出来，凑到鼻尖嗅闻——对方家里洗衣粉的味道，还有别的，他最近开始熟悉起的味道——属于Bruce。

Brandon曾问过Bruce是否有什么兄弟姐妹，被对方言辞激烈地否认了。有些奇怪，但他也不敢再提。他在Bruce家里看到那些标注着碳酸锂片的药瓶，主治躁郁症。对方应该曾有过妻子和女儿，照片被放在显眼的位置，但奇怪的是对方手上的戒指并没有拿下来。

他们其实不太谈论私事，Bruce索求的不过是一场场畅快的性事，但他知道自己不是。他忘不了Simon，而Bruce的出现简直如同上天赐给他的礼物。

 _就这样吧。_ 他想。 _一切再好不过了。_

然而现实证明他太理想化了。

某天他心血来潮地去到Bruce家里想给对方惊喜，未料又碰到了女装的对方。可以看出“她”精心地梳妆打扮一番正准备出门。

“她”认真地盯着Brandon看了一会儿然后说：“你很眼熟，是我丈夫的同事吗？可惜他现在不在家，我也正准备找他去呢。”

“她”笑得妩媚，好像把自己当成了一个真正的女人，从打扮到神态。

 _或许“她”该把碍事的胡子剃了。_ Brandon暗想。

Brandon善意地笑了笑，尽管他接下来打算做的事恰恰相反。

“我想我是来找你的。”

他把对方粗鲁地推进门里，听到“她”用男人的声音像个女人般细声尖叫起来。

_很好。_

“Bruce Robertson，你玩够了吗？”

“我听不懂你在说什么，我的丈夫不在这里。你有什么毛病？”“她”惊恐地问道，人不住往后缩。

“有病的是你！看看你他妈现在成了什么样子！”

Brandon拽着Bruce来到卧室的梳妆镜前，用剩的化妆品还摊在桌上。他开始扒对方身上的衣服，同时怒吼道：“看看你到底是男是女！”

Bruce不停地挣扎，他们扭打在一起，竟然势均力敌。Brandon一度以为Bruce回来了，但之后对方竟然嘤嘤地哭了起来。

“我不能背叛我的丈夫！求你！”“她”拽着他的衣领哭诉道，对比之下Brandon是如此可恶。

“到底是谁在背叛谁？你不是第一次去找他了吧。有哪一次找到过？”

“她”沉默了。

Brandon了然地笑笑，“没有是吗？”

他又继续开始扯Bruce身上的衣服，不过目标更明确——他成功把对方的内裤扒了下来，握住了对方耷拉着的性器开始撸动。

“有感觉吗？看看它硬成什么样？嗯？”

“啊——”换来的只有Bruce响亮的抽气声，夹杂着呜咽的求饶。他抓着Brandon的手臂想让对方停下，但没有用。他哭了，眼泪从眼眶里狠狠滴落到地上。

“不！不！……”

Bruce晕了过去。

 

“Bruce，你怎么了？”

Bruce躺在床上，而Brandon坐在床边和他说话。

“我也不知道自己怎么了。我好像有幻觉，你没有看到他们吗？”

“你看到了什么？”

“很多人，我的妻子，我的同事，我认识的人……还有猪头、山羊，各种怪东西……我不想看到他们……我不想……我不想……”Bruce双手捂住了自己的脑袋呜咽道。

“你的妻子和女儿呢？”

“我不知道。我们分开了，我也忘了是为什么。我不知道。”

“那你还有别的家人吗？”

“没有……只有我一个人……”

“那你为什么要穿……”Brandon指了指Bruce身上的女装。

“你知道的，我只是想把她更久地留在身边。”

“可她已经不在了。”

“我知道，我知道。可我就是控制不住。明明已经都不在了，为什么还要来找我？为什么？”

“还有谁？”

“Davie.”

“Davie是谁？”

“我的弟弟。”

Brandon抽气，继续问道：“你们长得很像吗？”

“我不知道，他很小的时候就死了。他们都说是我害的……他们都说我是污垢……”

Brandon舒了一口气：“Hey，听着，Bruce。你需要好好地睡一觉，好吗？”

“可是我怕，我怕他们还会来找我。”

“怕什么？你是个男子汉不是吗？”

“你别走，别走陪我好吗？”Bruce湿漉漉的眼睛望着Brandon，他很清楚面前的并不是Simon。但他发觉自己拒绝不了那样的Bruce，拒绝不了。

“嗯，我不走。”Brandon像哄孩子一样一遍遍摸着对方的头发——油腻的，已经夹杂了不少白发的属于中年人的头发，他心里莫名地难受起来，低下头掩饰自己的情绪。

“抱抱我好吗？”Bruce要求道，他朝Brandon伸出了双手。

_只是今晚的Bruce太脆弱了，他作为朋友不能放任不管。_

Brandon这么安慰自己，尽管他没有意识到自己什么时候把Bruce当成了朋友。

他躺到床上，让脆弱的Bruce钻进他的怀里。他们紧紧地抱住对方，好像抓住什么千万不能失去的东西。

 

“噢Brandon你真是太棒了！快点！再快点！”

Brandon正撑着手坐在床边，而Bruce背对着坐在他身上，低头看着对方的性器在他的后穴不断抽动。他们在Brandon家里，事了后Bruce的衣服被毁了，Brandon只能给他穿上次Simon的衣服。

Brandon自己也要换衣服，开衣柜的时候一样东西被啪嗒地带出来，摔的离Brandon有点远。他看到Bruce把它捡起来，然后很久没有说话。

他知道那是什么了。

“你能告诉我这他妈是谁吗？你以前的小男朋友？”Bruce也不知道自己为什么那么生气，明明他和Brandon只是炮友，对方的私生活他不需要干涉。

Brandon看着对方手中的相框，然后粗暴地抢了过来。

“和你无关。”

Brandon冷漠的语气让Bruce愕然，他突然想到了什么，然后开始扯掉身上的衣服，换上自己肮脏的沾了精液的T恤。

“这衣服也是他的对不对？我他妈才不要穿不知道谁的衣服！”

他狠狠地把Simon的衣服摔在地上，他讨厌极了这种感觉，一直以来，一直以来被当作替身。

“你可以走了。”Brandon摸了一把脸说道，“要知道我们不过是各取所需罢了。”

“行，我走。”Bruce往后退，在Brandon家门口的台阶那里绊了一下赶紧扶住门框。这样狼狈的姿态落进Brandon眼里，他的心莫名其妙地难受。明明是如此嫌弃、厌恶，知道对方无论如何都不是Simon，也不会代替Simon，但又会为他悲哀。这样残破的人生，一直都龟缩在名为污垢的阴影里于对方已经无所畏惧。有时候他觉得在Bruce身上能看到自己，只是他以一种更为压抑的方式堕落着，因他惶恐，惶恐把自己赤裸在世人面前检阅那些羞耻。而Bruce就像一抹蚊子血，拍在他外表洁白的墙上，提醒他——提醒他和常人的不同。

 

那次争吵后他们很长一段时间没有联系，Brandon那天在街上看到警车，不知怎么就想到了Bruce，然后他不受自己控制地晃到了警局那里。

“您好，我找Bruce Robertson警官。”

“Bruce？”对方笑了一下，让Brandon觉得不太舒服。

“他在家养伤呢。太没用了，竟然被几个小混混揍得半死……Hey，什么毛病！”

Brandon没听完那个人的话就转头走了，他现在满心地就是快点赶到Bruce家，然后看到对方安然无恙，那么他也就安心了。

等Brandon站在Bruce家门前，他先深吸了一口气，然后才按响门铃。

一个人是否可能同时爱上两个人，而他对Bruce的感情，究竟源于对方长相肖似Simon，还是在不知不觉中，早就被伤痕累累的Bruce渐渐占据心脏？这一次，他是否应该给Bruce，也给他自己一个机会？

 

 

应如故

2014.6.29


End file.
